Many vehicle seats are designed to be able to flow air to the outside of a seat for comfort of a passenger. To this end, ventilation flow channels and blower fans are provided in the vehicle seats, and an H-channel is provided in each seat part to discharge air blown by the blower fan to the outside of the seat.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an aspect in which an H-channel 12 is exposed on a seat surface of a general vehicle seat.
As shown in FIG. 1, a seat part 10 of the general vehicle seat has a seat surface being in contact with the lower half of the body of a passenger, and the H-channel 12 for discharging air flowing is formed on the seat surface.
Further, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an internal structure of the general vehicle seat.
As shown in FIG. 2, a vehicle seat includes a seat part 10 and a back part 30, and a blower fan 20 provided at a ventilation flow channel 40 provided at the rear of the vehicle seat discharges air to the outside of the vehicle seat through an H-channel 12. Here, positive temperature coefficients (PTCs) 14 and 34 may be provided at connection portions where the ventilation flow channel 40 is connected to the seat part 10 and back part 30.
Since the general vehicle seat has the H-channel 12 on the seat surface being in contact with the body of a passenger, the H-channel 12 can be easily deformed when the passenger sits for a long time or the passenger has a heavy weight. Accordingly, it causes a problem in which a ventilation pathway is deformed and an original function thereof may not be performed.
Further, the hardness of a pad of the seat part 10 is weakened by the H-channel 12 itself, and thus, there is also a problem to drop the comfort of the passenger.
Therefore, methods to overcome the above problems are required.